


Person of Interest: Catalyst

by grimorie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan created credits for Shaw's imagined spin-off show <em>Person of Interest: Catalyst</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Person of Interest: Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> **Music** : The Future Starts Slow by The Kills  
> Music edits from _Political Animals_


End file.
